It is well known that light transparent members including for example rods, panels, films, sheets and plates, can be made into light emitting members or illuminators by notching the members in a certain pattern. However, such notches are typically relatively sharp grooves, which do not scatter light very finely. Also the sharp grooves make the light emitting members more susceptible to breakage during installation or when placed under tension. The light emitting members may be used, for example, as a back light and/or front light for transparent or translucent devices such as LCDs, dials, gauges, pictures, point of sale advertising, decorative devices, and so on. Also such light emitting members may have special usages in optical scanning and array devices and the like.